Autopilot
by just a bit foxy
Summary: I can be with him, love him, vicariously through you.


He shouldn't have looked at her, Setsuna decided now. His gaze should've stayed fixed ahead or in the shimmery fountain water, but he dared to look. The vulnerability was too much and made him think of his own. He liked to play like he had no vulnerability, that he could walk away from such eyes, but he couldn't. He thought of the times when he could have looked the other way and it made him feel worse about what he was doing. She made a noise beneath him and he almost jumped, a sweaty hand slipping along the cool leather seat, because strangely he hadn't been aware of what he was doing. He tried to recall how they had made it here without her companion noticing, but couldn't. That time seemed to have been wiped clean. Nothing told him how they'd become like they were now, a tangle of limbs in the limo Sumeragi had arranged for himself and Tieria.

"Setsuna ..." Louise's voice was wondering, hoarse and soft. "Please don't stop ..."

He blinked once, wondering how he didn't realize this when she was clearly clenched around him in a way he discovered, as he gasped, was immensely pleasurable. The whole experience was pleasurable and he vaguely wondered why he'd never done it before. Probably because he'd never had an interest in anyone. Though that didn't mean anything since he felt nothing for Louise but this stifling pity. The pity that had begun all because of her wide blue eyes. There had been an innocence in them. An innocence he couldn't understand because she'd seen so much. Then again, Saji too had seen a lot and still maintained that haunting innocence.

"Setsuna?"

He looked down at her, taking everything in.

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't say anything.

"Don't feel guilty." She touched his cheek, caressing it tenderly like a lover. Setsuna furiously decided that it had no place in a situation such as this. That kind of gesture should have remained for Saji and Saji alone. Vaguely, he wondered about what he was going to tell Saji. He didn't want to tell him, but knew he had to. He thought of the betrayal that was sure to be in the other man's eyes and winced.

"I can be with him, love him, vicariously through you." Louise suddenly said, breaking the silence again. "I need this. I appreciate this."

How she knew he was beating himself up on the inside, he had no idea. Maybe he'd misjudged her or maybe she had changed. He knew the second thing to be true. In those four years, she had changed just as much as he had. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. He would leave that up to Saji when and if they ever met again. He would help them as best he could to give them a reunion. Maybe then he'd stop hating himself for bringing her back to this limo, but more than likely, the self-hatred would only lessen.

He looked at her again, feeling her constrict invitingly, and was about to say something when the door was whipped open. He turned his head slightly and met Tieria's eyes. The latter's eyes widened and Setsuna heard Louise gasp.

"What are you doing, Setsuna?!" Tieria demanded, cheeks flushed. "We need to _leave_!"

Setsuna didn't really understand what happened next. All he was aware of was that Louise's supple body was against him in one minute and then not in the next. His clothes were forcefully thrust at him and he heard Tieria snarl to put on his clothes, damn it. Fabric rustled and he forced ahead or more likely dragged. Then he and Tieria were standing by their Gundams. Tieria was still wearing the red dress Sumeragi had decided he should wear.

"What were you thinking?!" Tieria raged at him, grabbing him by the collar. "You were supposed to watching! You weren't supposed to be doing - _that_, of all things!"

"I'm sorry." Setsuna said, feeling his cheeks burn. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously!" Tieria scoffed. "Get in your Gundam and let's get out of here!"

Setsuna obeyed, going through the motions, but he couldn't help wondering just what Tieria might do to him when they returned to the Ptolemy.

**Notes:** Written for the kinkmeme on LJ. The prompt was Setsuna/Louise, pity sex. I had to use the line _"I can be with him, love him, vicariously through you."_


End file.
